


The Pictures

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Tumblr Prompt, fic prompt, pre-supercat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat coming into possession of a specific picture of young Kara and Kara coming into possession of a similar picture of young Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Kara's picture - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/75/5d/33/755d332ff56890e2efcc8901356a597e.jpg
> 
> Cat's picture - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/52/af/2f/52af2f8215e033bbd6f7807cd0cf1ea1.jpg

Cat finds the picture abandoned on Kara’s desk and knows that the younger woman never meant to abandoned it there. She traces a finger over the cheek of the younger woman. Pulling out a phone she snaps a quick picture, too afraid to take the original but wanting more than anything to study it. She turns and disappears back into her office before Kara can return from fetching them dinner.

Settling into her chair Cat places her phone on the desk, trying to decide if she’s going to study the picture now or when she makes it home, if she makes it home, tonight. She presses the app for her photo gallery and pulls the picture up. It’s Kara from when she was probably seventeen or eighteen, her hair is loose of it’s normal updo. Her hands are planted firmly on trim hips, toned stomach exposed by the low rise of skin tight jeans and a white t-shirt tied just under her breasts. She’s standing in a field just, ocean barely visible in the background and Cat wonders how it is that the girl looks as if she’s barely gained any weight since she was that young.

“Everything okay, Ms. Grant?” Kara asks, having placed the bags of food on the coffee table between the two couches.

Cat closes out of the picture, locks her phone and tosses it aside, “Everything’s fine, Kara, perfectly fine. Took you long enough to get dinner,” she snaps, finally falling back into her normal mode of snark.

“I’m sor -”

“What have I told you about apologizing, Kara?”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Kara begins placing food on the coffee table but Cat doesn’t move, studying the young woman before her. She’s always felt something for the girl, something that she probably, okay definitely shouldn’t, but something that she very much does. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Standing from her chair and moving towards Kara she stops before the younger woman, “I found something while you were gone,” Cat says, for some reason far braver than she’s actually feeling in that moment. “It’s something I probably shouldn’t have found.”

“Oh, you mean the picture,” Kara says, moving towards Cat, “I was actually hoping that it’d lead to this.”

Cat smirks, “I always knew you were more observant and more take charge than you cared to admit or more specifically let show.”

Tilting her head, Kara questions quietly, “Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?” Cat starts to respond but Kara surges forward, crashing their lips together and taking the choice out of Cat’s hands. When Kara pulls away from the older woman, Cat’s eyes are closed and her mouth is still slightly open, “Mmmm,” Kara hums, “now I know a way to get you to stop talking.”

The smaller woman’s eyes pop open and she stares at the young woman before her, “How can you be so sure that it’ll work every time?”

Instead of responding Kara leans in again, pressing her lips just as firmly against Cats, nipping at the other woman’s bottom lip. She swipes her tongue over the other woman’s bottom lip and then lets her tongue battle for dominance with Cat’s. When she finally pulls away from Cat’s lips, pulling Cat’s bottom lip with her and then releases it. The same look as earlier plays across Cat’s features, eyes closed, bottom lip still swollen from the way Kara’s been sucking on it.

Kara smiles, leans forward, pressing a kiss to the shell of Cat’s ear, “I’ve got to go,” she murmurs, “duty calls. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Before Cat responds, Kara has run from the office, and headed for the stairs. “Oh she’s in so much trouble come morning.”

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Kara slides into her desk at six forty-five the next morning, Cat’s latte waiting for the older woman to enter the office. Pulling open the top drawer of her desk intending to pull her tablet out and have everything ready for when her boss arrives, Kara falters at the picture resting on top of her tablet. In it is a younger Cat, probably in her early twenties. The woman’s hair is longer and wavy around her face. Her body is covered by a light blue silk shirt, unbuttoned all the way and held together only by Cat’s hands, the hint of black lacy boyshorts visible below the tail of the shirt and one side pulled away, exposing the lacy cup of the bra covering one of Cat’s breasts.

The young woman’s head snaps up when she hears the ding of the elevator, she’d been so distracted by the picture in her desk drawer that she’d completely forgotten to pay attention to the elevator. She scrambles her way up from her desk, grabbing the tablet from under the picture, making sure that it doesn’t fall out of the desk as she grabs the tablet. “Good morning, Ms. Grant,” she says, nearly stuttering over her words, as she pictures the Cat before her in the same picture the one in the picture was wearing. She gulps when she sees the look on the older woman’s face, she is so fucked.

“Good morning, Kara,” Cat says, a purr in her voice as she says the younger woman’s name.

The involuntary shiver that runs down Kara’s spine makes her very happy that the bullpen is empty. Kara grins, a plan forming in her mind, “Ms. Grant, can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Of course,” Cat says, leading the way into the office, dropping her bag on one of the couches and then continuing the way out onto the balcony.

The moment they’re outside on the balcony Kara stalks forward, smirking when Cat instinctively backs away from the advancing young woman. “That was a very cruel thing to do,” she pauses, “Cat.” Cat continues to back away from Kara until her back hits the wall, “Now I believe it’s my turn.”

Stepping into Cat’s personal space Kara considers bunching the button down the older woman is wearing in her fist and crashing their lips together but she knows that will not be an acceptable way of doing things. Instead she places her hands on either side of Cat’s head, leaning forward, her body pressing ever so lightly against Cat’s, just the barest hint of the way their bodies would fit together. Slowly she presses her lips to Cat’s, allowing their lips to play over one anothers, this kiss so much different from the kisses they’d shared the night before.

The passion behind the kisses is just as high but this kiss is a soft, slow meeting of lips, more emotion evident in this kiss than the simple passion. Cat doesn’t exemplify the same restraint that Kara had, instead she fists her hands in the back of Kara’s sweater, pulling the younger woman into her, their bodies melding together.

When Kara pulls away from Cat she rests her forehead against the smaller woman’s, “Tonight,” Kara says, her breathing labored from the kiss she’d just shared with the woman before her, “I will pick you up at seven.”

“Is that your way of asking for a date?” Cat snarks at the woman pinning her to the wall, although she’s still clutching to the sweater Kara’s wearing.

“Mmmm,” Kara hums, her nose buried against Cat’s blonde curls, “Is that your way of turning me down?”

“On the contrary,” Cat says with a hum of her own, pressing a kiss to Kara’s neck, “it’s my way of accepting.”

Kara grins, “Tonight at seven then.” She leans forward once more, pressing a new kiss to Cat’s lips, then leaning forward to her ear, “I hope you’ve still got that shirt somewhere in your closet because I’d really like to see it at a later date.” The feel of Cat shivering against her brings a smile to Kara’s lips.

“Only so long as you still have that outfit you were wearing.” This time the shiver runs through Kara’s body and she leans down to press a kiss to Cat’s neck before pulling away, Cat’s hands slowly uncurling from Kara’s sweater.


End file.
